winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 214
Battle on Planet Eraklyon is the fourteenth episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis Prince Sky returns home to the Kingdom of Eraklyon with Bloom, Flora and Brandon. The evil warlord Yoshinoya has kidnapped Sky's former fiancée, Diaspro. Bloom fights to save Diaspro, even though she's a rival for Sky's heart. But Yoshinoiya has employed an unstoppable team of techno-ninjas that may spell the end for Sky and the others. Plot In Alfea's quad, Miky and another classmate are arguing over which of their Pixie Pets found the berry first. The argument is smoothed over after Musa walks past them, humming a soothing tone. At Yoshinoya's residence, his ninja warriors inform him that the techno-ninjas, the Patchamen, had successfully kidnapped Diaspro. His ninja warriors fear that Sky may come to the rescue but Yoshinoiya decides to let the Patchamen guard Diaspro until the ransom is paid for by Sky's royal family. At the Patchamen's hideout, Diaspro awakens and finds herself in front of a dog which startles her, then the Patchamen enter and act heroically, believing that "Prince Sky can't reach her here." The leader, Ben, introduces themselves. Though Diaspro is not at all fazed by this and deduces that they are ones whom Yoshinoiya hired. After they leave to perform their deeds, Diaspro expresses her hatred of this situation. At the same time, Bloom is tormented by a rain dance spell and expresses her hatred for it as well. Palladium says that if the spell is done correctly, there should not be a drop of rain coming from Bloom's cloud. When Stella changes the cloud into sunlight, Bloom complains about the spell's difficulty. The lesson continues, though it is clear that the girls, except for Flora, are not enjoying this lesson. And Tune berates them for their behavior. The lesson finishes and the girls walk off. Stella and Amore head to the mall, Musa also has to get going and she notices something at the corner of her eye, Tune joins Musa and politely excuses herself from Flora, Bloom, Chatta and Lockette. Flora then asks Bloom what has been bothering her. Bloom openly expresses that she does not act like a true princess and it is disappointing. She feels this way because she will be going to Eraklyon with Sky to meet his parents. Sky and Brandon then arrive on their hover bikes and greets the four of them. However, there has been a state of emergency and Sky and Brandon have been summoned at once. Bloom and Flora, suggest having some magic could possibly come in hand, and there is also a flower on Eraklyon that Flora wants. The boys agree and they head off with the two girls and their bonded Pixies. Zing also snags a ride Sky's hover bike. Musa, Aisha, Tune and Piff are in the auditorium. Faragonda had asked Musa to organize a concert at Red Fountain, though she is unsure of the dancing part. Aisha helps her, and demonstrates to her the rain dance. As Bloom, Flora, their bonded Pixies and Zing, Brandon and Sky travel through space to reach Eraklyon, Sky gets a feeling that someone down there needs their help. Upon arrival they discover that Diaspro has been kidnapped by a special team of techno-ninjas; in order to retrieve her back safely, Sky's family must surrender a large ransom to Yoshinoiya. It is clear that Sky's parents still only approve of Diaspro as a suitable fiancée for him. Sky is not worried about his future, as someone's life is at stake. Bloom then announces that all of them will help but because she spoke out of turn, Samara reprimands her. Bloom embarrasses herself again in front of Sky's parents. Sky becomes enraged when his parents are more concerned in retaining a strong appearance over someone's life. He storms out and Bloom follows him. The rest of the group curtsies to the king and queen. And the monarchs speak to each other, once again disapproving of Bloom and hope that by having Sky rescue Diaspro, his feelings may change for the latter. The Patchamen are aware that Sky and his friends are coming; they must be prepared to strike. Sky is packing up some supplies when Brandon enters his room. They discuss a plan while Bloom, Flora, Chatta and Lockette search for a flower. Sky hopes to talk to Bloom after what happened at the throne room. Outside, while searching for a flower, Bloom is upset with herself but Flora reasons with her; she is being too hard on herself, especially after just discovering her royal heritage last year. Flora then notices the flower she needed and they all try to grab it but keep failing because of the flower's teleporting abilities. They decide not to give up however and eventually succeed. At Alfea, as Palladium is closing the rooms for the night, Musa approaches him to ask about the charm she noticed earlier. Palladium informs her that is it a spying charm and an origin of dark magic. Realizing the Trix are up to something, she decides to find out what. In the forest, Brandon and Sky are attacked by a group of ninjas. These ninjas are eventually dispatched and Sky interrogates one of them. The ninja informs them that the Patchamen are now in favor of their lord and the ones who kidnapped Diaspro. Learning this, Bloom asks about Yoshinoiya. Brandon explains that he is the man who is after the throne and had targeted Sky at an early age, and the reason he and Sky switched places. Suddenly, Flora dodges a feather dart. Sky realizes that it is a warning sign and they need to reach Diaspro as soon as possible now. The girls then use a location spell - using Diaspro's broach. Lockette leads the way and try to find Diaspro, but her kidnappers find them instead. They introduce themselves: Ben the Justice Man, Jinpee the Smartest Kid Ever, Junko the Princess of Beauty, Kyu the Mighty One and Bo the Mysterious Antihero; they then challenge the group. On Alfea's rooftop, Musa discovers Stormy using the spy charm. Stormy summons her storms. Musa transforms and proceeds to do a rain dance to soothe the storm. Though Stormy finds this amusing and shoots a ball of magical energy. Meanwhile, the group are in a battle against the techno-ninjas. However, they were just too strong for hand-to-hand combat and defeats the group. Back at their hideout, the Patchamen return and Ben announces heroically to Diaspro that Sky has been brought to "justice". Once again, Diaspro is not fazed by this "justice" of theirs. She confuses them and Jinpee decides to calm her down. In Yoshinoiya's prison, Flora is curious as to why these techno-ninjas believe they are heroes and be kidnappers. This sparks an idea in Sky. Luckily for the group, the Pixies were not captured and free the group. Musa continues her battle with Stormy, as she continues her rain dance spell. Stormy is just amused and certain she will not finish it. They now effectively locate Diaspro's location - in the Patchamen's hideout. Flora, using her special flower that she had attained on Eraklyon, allows Diaspro to switch positions with someone else - namely Bloom. During this time, Musa has almost completely calmed Stormy's storm. Back at the Patchamen's lair, as Jinbee is about to place a device on Diaspro's head to calm her down, the switching-position spell works right on schedule and Bloom replaces Diaspro. Bloom summons a large vortex of fire and returns to her group, followed by the Patchamen. They have to hold them back until Zing gets back with the document. Some safe distance away, Diaspro is hidden in a tent with Flora, Chatta and Lockette. Diaspro expresses her irritation, especially because her enemy - Bloom - saved her and is bitter that Sky likes her. She then explains that she had been trained for many years to marry the prince but Chatta reassures her that Sky is not the only prince in the Magical Dimension. After successfully dissipating Stormy's storm, which leaves her powerless, Musa blasts her off the roof. And although Stormy was ready to retaliate, the commotion awakens the other Alfea fairies; unable to withstand such a large group, she flees and vows to get her revenge. Musa is finally able to rest after defeating her and Tune compliments her. Bloom, Brandon and Sky prepare to fight the techno-ninjas, but Zing arrives with a ransom note, revealing to the Patchamen that they were kidnappers. Diaspro is saved and Sky's parents thank Bloom. Major Events *Diaspro gets kidnapped. *Sky introduces Bloom to his parents. *Yoshinoiya arranged the kidnapping and was the one pulling the Patchamen's strings. *It is revealed that Yoshinoiya was one of the main reasons why Sky and Brandon switched identities. *Sky's parents approve of Bloom. *Even though Bloom saves her, Diaspro continues to hold deep resentment towards her. *Musa faces off against Stormy. *Musa is asked to hold a special concert at Red Fountain. Debuts *Yoshinoya *Patchamen *Diaspro's parents *Aportis Aborral Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Flora **Musa **Stella **Aisha *Pixies **Zing **Tune **Chatta **Lockette **Piff *Specialists **Brandon **Sky *Alfea Staff **Palladium *Alfea Students **Amaryl **Kimmy **Ortensia **Kaie **Selene **Karina *Villians **Yoshinoya **The Patchamen **Trix ***Stormy *Royalty **Erendor **Samara **Diaspro **Diaspro's parents Spells Used *Bass Boost - Musa used it against Stormy. *Power Chord - Musa used it against Stormy. *Flame Shield - Bloom used it to defend herself. *Vine Tie - Flora used it to tie up Kyu. *Full Power Fire - Bloom used it against the Patchamen. *Sphere of Fire - Bloom used it to defend Flora, Sky, Brandon and herself *Root of All Good - Flora used it to defend Bloom, herself, Sky, and Brandon. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Transformation) *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *The Girls of the Winx Club Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume Trivia *The Patchamen seem to be a tribute to the team from Gatchamen (G-Force Guardians of Space). Actually, in the Cinélume version, they are called the Patchamen, so they directly reference the anime Science Ninja Team Gatchaman. Even their names: Ben, Bo, Junko, Jinpee, and Kyu are a parody of the Gatchamen names: Ken, Jo, Jun, Jinpei, and Ryu (also known as Ace Goodheart, Dirk Daring, Agatha June, Hootow - replaced with Kyu the robot - and Peewee). *Riven, Tecna, and Timmy do not make an appearance in this episode. *Stella and Aisha make cameo appearances in this episode. *Even though the Patchmen are sent to Earth, they do not help the Winx with the Wizards of the Black Circle and the Major Fairies in Season 4. Differences Between Cinélume and 4Kids *In the 4Kids version, it is revealed that Diaspro's planet is called Isis. In the Cinélume version, it remains unnamed. *In Cinélume: **Zing makes several cosplay references in the Cinélume version, including Scorpion (Mortal Kombat), Spider-Man (Marvel Comics), Blain Cooper (Predator), Dr. Octopus (Marvel Comics - Spider-Man), Jubei-chan (Jubei-chan the Ninja Girl), and the Patchamen themselves (Gatchamen). **This episode opens with a class on weather spells. **After Bloom gets hit by Patchaman Junko's powder puff smokescreen, she gets punched in her stomach by Patchaman Bo. **Kyu, the robotic Patchaman, makes a reference to the anime, Voltron. **Musa finds a note on a spell left by Stormy and shows it to Palladium who tells her it is dark magic, leading to her confrontation with Stormy. **It is revealed that Diaspro has cynophobia (the fear of dogs). **Diaspro tells Flora that she is jealous of Bloom and does not see why Sky choose Bloom over her. She also explains that all her life she was trained to be a princess. *In 4Kids: **Aisha does not appear in this episode. Mistakes *For awhile, Diaspro wears her smokey eyeshadow in her civilian form rather than her Winx form. *When Flora picks up her flower, she is missing her bracelets. *At one point, Flora is missing her highlights. *In one scene, while carrying the Aportis Aborral, Flora's lips match her skin tone. *When Diaspro proclaims she is not scared because she is rich, her necklace is colored white instead of pale purple. *When Sky pets Zing on the head, her gloves are missing. *As Chatta is describing the fast movements of their ambushers the shield behind her is not present. *When Junko introduces herself she is not carry a purse but then when Kyu doing his introduction she suddenly has one. *As Diaspro ducks to avoid a device Jinbee wants to put on her head, her crown is a dark maroon color instead of a pale purple. *Patchamen's Bo is missing his gloves as his team readies to attack Brandon, Sky and Bloom. *While looking at the Patchamen in disbelief Flora's eyes shift in her face. WCEp214 Mistake (1).jpg|Diaspro's eye shadow is incorrect. WCEp214Mistake(6).png|Zing's missing gloves. WCEp214 Mistake (2).jpg|Flora's missing bracelets. WCEp214 Mistake (3).jpg|Flora's missing highlights. Diaspro - Episode 214 (2).jpg|Diaspro's necklace is incorrectly colored. WCEp214Mistake(8).png|The shield behind Chatta is missing. JunkoPatchamenOutfit.png|No bag... WCEp214Mistake(9).png|And now, she has a bag. WCEp214 Mistake (5).jpg|Diaspro's incorrectly colored crown. WCEp214 Mistake (4).jpg|Patchamen Bo's missing glove. WCEp214Mistake(7).png|Flora's eyes shifted. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume Category:Season 2 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes